lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Graphical Enhancement
Note: the following only applies to PC users. As The Last Remnant is based on Unreal Engine 3, it is compatible with many modern graphical enhancement features. However, a menu to enable many advanced features are sadly missing, save for texture quality boxes, LOD sliders and a resolution picker. This guide serves to enable features not present in any menu. All enhancements have been personally checked. If an enhancement has not been used and personally verified, it will not be posted. Vsync If you have been noticing screen tearing, particularly during motion of either characters or the camera itself, you have likely stumbled upon the problem of mismatched vertical synchronization. In other words, your non-CRT (the bulky ones with the box bit at the back) monitor can't display all the pictures that your computer is sending to your TV. In order to combat this, there is a feature known as Vsync, which syncs your FPS cap to the monitor's refresh rate to keep the picture smooth and tear-free. Unfortunately, the closest thing this game has in its menu is a framerate capper, selectable between 30, 60, and unlimited FPS. 30 will look like you haven't moved from your XBOX, and 60 might be .03 frames too many a second for your monitor, and Unlimited can cause a lot of tearing. To combat this, we need to a little Configuration editing. Remember, if you go wrong, you can delete the configuration file and go into Steam and Verify Integrity of Game Cache. Steam will detect the missing file and redownload it. Move to your personal profile folder, then into My Games\The last remnant\Engine\Config. Here, open 'BaseEngine.in'i in Notepad, and search for the text string 'UseVSync'. It should say 'FALSE', change that to 'TRUE' NVIDIA users can also create a program group for the game and enable Vertical Sync from that. Right click on your NVIDIA driver icon, click 'Open NVIDIA Control Panel', then when it loads, in the navbar on the left of the panel, click 'Manage 3D settings'. Here, click 'Program Settings' at the top of the main dialog box in the middle, next to 'Global Settings' Now either scroll through the drop-down box until you find 'The Last Remnant (tlr.exe)' or add it through the dialog box - it should lie in your Steam directory, under '\SteamApps\common\The Last Remnant\Binaries'. Once highlighted, click on the form in the middle, scroll to the bottom to where it says 'Vertical sync', click to the right of it, and change it to 'On', then click 'Apply' if you're happy with your changes. NOTE: You will need to create a program group for TLR anyway if you wish to use Anti-Aliasing. Anti-Aliasing NOTE: As of right now, I know no way to enable this for AMD graphics cards. That doesn't mean it isn't possible, there is likely some way. Notice how, on many character models, there is a rather irritating 'stair-step' effect. This is aliasing, and many mid- and high-end graphics cards have a way to combat this, known as Anti-Aliasing. It has the advantage of making this game the eye-treat it was meant to be, and to restore the kind of graphical quality we expect from a JRPG. Follow the above instructions to create a program group, sans Vertical Sync if required. Once the program group is created, in the NVIDIA Control Panel: *For the setting FXAA, consider whether you can handle a blurry Steam Overlay and Steam messages, if you can't, it's better off. *Switch the 'Antialiasing - Mode' setting to the one that begins 'Override...' *Switch the 'Antialiasing - Setting' dialog to one you know your PC is comfortable with. Mid range cards can handle 2x to 8x, higher ones can do 16x and even 32x. If you notice slowdown after being applied, reduce this setting. *Transparency - If you are able to use this, put a little into this. One can see bits and pieces where transparent textures have been used, such as the battle swirl and certain foliage. Apply these and test them out. As stated before, if the Anti-Aliasing setting causes slowdown, reduce it a little. If even without Anti-Aliasing you cannot maintain a decent framerate, try reducing the resolution. External Links The Last Remnant at PCGaming Wiki Category:PC only